


I Hate Sharing

by EchoInTheVoid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cursing/Swearing, Dramatic Monologue, OCD Character, bi-polar character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoInTheVoid/pseuds/EchoInTheVoid
Summary: When an overworked uni art student comes home to a mess she doesnt exactly react as calmly as she should.I know the summery sucks but please check it out
Relationships: Crystal & Fitz





	I Hate Sharing

_Crystal walks through the doorway of the spacious two bedroom apartment the 19 year old shares with Fitz, the boy who has been her long time and only best friend. The apartment looks like the aftermath of a children’s scrapbooking party, the first attempts of what looks like a banner for Fitz’s band lying haphazardly on the floor. Her watch beeps letting her know it’s 12:00am and time for her to sleep._

**CRYSTAL: You would think someone who grew up with two siblings would be better at sharing. You would think so, right?**

_Crystal picks her way through the mess, gathering her paint pots using a spoon to flick the cross contaminated paint out of the pots and onto her ex-boyfriend’s phone that had been left behind. The following is spoken in a casual tone that gives no warning to the screaming about to follow._

**I mean, isn’t that what they say? It’s the only children who have so much trouble sharing, because they never learned growing up, while those with siblings had to do it their whole lives. I guess I’m just special that way. _I. Hate. Sharing!_ You’d think living with me for three years he would have learned that by now.**

_Beat._

_(Suddenly screaming)_ **Atticus Fitzgerald Whitlock, get your ass here this second!**

_Beat._

_A rumpled young man comes out from a bedroom down the hall, the expression on his face clearly showing his confusion._

**What the hell is _this?_ I’ll tell you what it is, it’s a Goddamn pigsty! And a gross betrayal of my trust. I have a specific order for everything and it should be respected. Why are my paints and art supplies all over the living room? We have a system. You don’t touch my stuff and I don’t touch yours. Even if you leave it lying around the living room like a slob, or forget to remove the disks from the TV when you’re done, or turn the volume up to 27 like some _odd_ heathen, or fill the sink with dishes that certainly aren’t mine, considering I was busy all weekend, but I digress. No one comes in my room, or so I thought. **

_Crystal walks further into the house towards her room, waving her hands filled with the paint pots at the discrepancies._

**Is it really so hard to clean…**

_She stops halfway through her sentence as she looks at the mess that has become of her room._

_Beat._

_**What in God’s name is this?** _

_Her bag and paint pots fall to the floor with a loud smack._

**Here I am standing at my doorway after 50 hours of straight work and guess what I find. _Your. Stinking. Mutt. covered_ in mud and _pink_ paint lying in my bed. And don’t even think about blaming it on him entirely, all my materials are locked away, and don’t get me started on how he even got in ** **I locked my door for God’s sake!**

_She carefully steps through the mess, obviously done by human hands, pointing at said dog, or more specifically, the sheets._

**Look at this mess on my sheets! A gift from my sister, you know the one that I never get to see anymore. And here is your stupid mutt getting mud, paint and…**

Beat.

**_Is that blood on my sheets?_ **

_The screaming awakens the dog who flees behind his master who is glancing around the room, wincing at the mess. Crystal walks around her room, pointing aggressively at each grievance._

**There’s _red_ paint, no _ink_ , all over my walls. _Yellow_ saturating my books, which are out of order _by the way_ , and…**

_Crystal glances at her study corner where her university art project is standing._

_Beat._

**Are you _kidding_ me right now? That took _six weeks_ and is due _tomorrow_! Now it’s _covered_ in _orange_ and yellow, _fluoro_ ink and _glitter_!**

_Crystal stops screaming and looks down at her phone as it vibrates, signalling a text message. Hands shaking, she looks at it before bursting into tears. Her voice is wobbly and interrupted randomly with sniffles._

**And now to make matters worse, she texted and I can’t see my sister this month. First, my week is terrible because my teacher told us we have to experiment with other mediums so I have to use pink, then my drummer cancels, sending a terrible substitute and we lose the two hour music comp because he can’t hold a beat, then someone doesn’t secure a jump properly and now my beautiful Starlight is injured, someone screwed up the sound system for my dance recital so it takes three hours longer than expected, causing me to be late for my karate training, which off sets my rhythm for the rest of my MMA training, the art store called and now I have to work overtime for the next week and a half because someone quit.**

_Crystal is sobs into Fitz’s shoulder as he rubs her back soothingly._

**Now I come home, hoping to sleep, and find the house trashed, and what do I do? I scream at you without getting the full story, insult Lucky and spread the misery around. I’m sorry, Fitz. I should have known you would have never trashed my room. You’ve stood by me this long and you wouldn’t do this now. It was probably that heathen Steve getting revenge for finally breaking up with him. Why couldn’t something go right for me? I swear God hates me.**

_Beat._

_She pulls back suddenly, tilting her head to the ceiling screaming._

**What did I ever do to you? You bastard! Damn you and your pearly gates to hell. You sadist!**


End file.
